


Battle Scars

by Slytherette97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherette97/pseuds/Slytherette97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounds scar in different ways, skin could be smooth yet just underneath lay a wreckage of painful memories and moments in time which are best left behind, as it is, most if not all those who'd participated in the war barely held a blemish. But it's the scars you don't see that haunt the most. Is that why no ones seen Potter? Draco wants to know, and he'll do everything to find out. </p><p>Or, in which Draco is curious as to why Harry is acting odd. Well, odder than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   **The Prefect's Bathroom**

* * *

It was the first night back for many and the Great Hall was louder than any other year before that he'd been there, filled with excited and nervous children chattering about the year ahead of them. It disgusted Draco no end that they could actually _speak_ and be _happy_ in a place of such misery, in a place that'd been filled with the bodies of their fellow students. The Hogwarts ghosts' were floating around, but instead of just hanging around one table, they floated towards others and spoke with other students from other Houses. Promoting House unity, Draco sneered. It was a nonsensical thought that the old bat, McGonagall, had in mind, like any House could get along with one another.

All right, maybe Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw could get along. But Slytherin's and Gryffindick's? Unlikely, impossible and definitely _unwanted_. If they'd wanted to be friends with the Gryffindick's then they'd've already begun trying to be, but no, not even when they'd so obviously sneered at them, they'd received smiles back. As if they were friends, or mere acquaintances.

The thought of just being in close proximity to a Gryffindor had him shuddering. They were foolish, stupid, brave, pain-resistant and absolutely moronic people. His Slytherin's were far more educated, graceful, cunning, self-preserving people. But it seems that they were expected to mend bridges with the moronic people of Gryffindor. How touching for them to be expected to put aside their prejudices, how utterly.. _unlikely_.

Though, Draco had to admit, if it weren't for one Gryffindor in particular, most of his Slytherin's wouldn't be here. He and his own family wouldn't be here. Harry Potter, the Saviour, the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived Twice and the Destroyer of Voldemort. It seemed ironic that the person whom he hated the most -and had reciprocated his own hatred towards him- had ended up saving him from Azkaban, as well as his parents. He still remembered his trial, the time he'd spent in the Ministry's holding cells, holding his mothers hand in fear and comfort and talking quietly to his father about possibilities of their future. It'd been the most time and closest that they'd ever been with each other, holding hands, talking and crying sometimes. He still feels the jab of pain in his chest when he remembered his father being sentenced to life in Azkaban. He'd held his mother while she cried her heart out at his sentence.

However, that was before Potter had a chance to speak. He'd wondered why Potter'd even attended, perhaps it'd been to see his enemies get their punishment, or see that they'd gotten what they deserved. Draco remembered what he wore, how he sat, what he looked like very clearly, it was hard not to from his place behind his father on the opposite side of the Wizengamot, the side reserved for their defence that was empty. He also remembered him standing and striding to stand beside Lucius carefully, avoiding actually touching the man or getting too close. He'd begun speaking softly, offering evidence to support the fact that Lucius had done everything in the past for his family's well-being.

Draco'd felt the small stab of shock and slight apprehension in his stomach when Potter also elected to give them his memories. It was one thing for the other Death Eater's to witness their torture, but another for the Wizengamot and Potter to as well. He'd felt sick to his stomach when they'd all been led out, leaving only Potter behind to speak for them. They'd waited for two whole days for their sentencing, but whatever Potter had said or showed them seemed to have sparked sympathy for them. Over half, almost all, of the Wizengamot had accepted that they were innocent and were merely protecting their family.

They were freed, as was the other innocent Death Eater's. The urge to hug and thank and do anything to repay Potter had been too strong to control, and they'd all tried to find him. But he'd already gone. Just like that, pleading and proving them innocent one moment and gone the next before they could thank him. Draco'd already owed Potter one too many Life debts, but now he owed him _two_. Potter'd owed Draco's mother a life debt as well for lying for him, but it seemed he'd repaid her in kind, and his father, now owed him one as well.

It boiled his blood whenever he thought about it. The Malfoy's, a strong pureblood family descended from age old powerful wizards, now owed a seventeen year old Gryffindor _three Life debts_. It was insulting beyond belief, and Potter didn't even know it.

'Would you stop glaring at the table like it did something wrong, Draco,' Pansy said exasperatedly. 'You're scaring the new snakes.' _And pissing me off_ , he heard her silently say, but he did do as she said.

He drew his head out of the clouds and focused on the Great Hall again, watching as McGonagall read out their names and sorted them into their Houses. Though it was bemusing, why would she bother sorting them into Houses when she's trying to promote House unity? Why not just let them sit wherever? Draco pondered that for a brief moment, before he mentally hit himself. Of course that wouldn't exactly work for classes, they needed sections and separation between students so that they mingled and didn't stick to their friends all the time, like Potter did with his sort.

On habit, he searched the Gryffindor table for the head of messy dark half curls that always annoyed him. It seemed that he'd been doing that for a long time before he'd actually registered that Potter wasn't there, neither were Granger and weasel. Of course they weren't there, they were probably at the Auror headquarters being initiated into their sort. Typical. Very typical. Shaking his head slightly he focused on McGonagall's announcements, and that in itself told him how long he was spaced out for. The forbidden forest is out of bounds, blah, blah, blah, and all that useless nonsense. As if someone even wanted to face the creatures in the forest, there are still werewolves in there after all.

He could hear the whiny voices of the new first years from down the table as the feast began. He felt the inexplicable urge to fling the bowl of mashed potato at them, but restrained himself by shoving a spoonful into his mouth and thinking about how good it tasted instead. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Millicent and Greg were sitting beside and around him, talking quietly and eating. They, like him, were defended at their trials by Potter, and each had a bone the size of a Giants arm to pick with him. It seemed Potter'd run out on them as well. Oh, how his luck will turn.

'Do you think he'll be coming back?' Theo asked them, continuing to cut his meat gracefully but casting a glance at them. 'To Hogwarts, I mean.' He added at seeing their bemused faces.

Draco suddenly began to feel a little wary of the conversation and the way Theo was looking at him. A quick mental sweep of his Occlumency wards had him stumped and satisfied, they were as strong as ever. But how could Theo know? From the many times that he'd talked with Theo, he'd never seemed to be powerful or that cunning at all, hardly a Slytherin by his count. He was always the voice of reason in their group. But now Theo seemed a lot more powerful and cunning in his minds eye. Draco eyed him warily his expression was guarded by the Malfoy mask that his father'd taught him when he was younger. 'Who?'

Theo's eyebrows flew up in surprise as he saw the cold mask slip into place, 'Snape,' He said bemusedly, before pausing briefly and eyeing Draco cautiously. 'Who did you think I was talking about?' Obviously Draco hadn't talked out loud or projected his thoughts, and what a relief that was. He had very few luxuries in life, a well protected mind being one. Relaxing his suddenly rigid posture, he sent Theo a small brief smile before sweeping a spoonful of mashed potato's into his mouth to avoid the question. But by keeping silent, he'd inadvertently given him his answer. Potter. It all connected back to Potter no matter what he did or thought. A corner of Theo's mouth tipped up in a small answering smile, though his eyes were slightly narrowed. 'So is he coming back?' He asked again.

Draco paused. He actually hadn't seen his godfather since the trials, when he'd reassured Draco that he'd find a way to save them all. That was a week before Potter showed up saving everyone left, right and centre. He'd been rather preoccupied by his imminent sentencing, so he hadn't given much thought to Severus at all, which he now regretted. The man had been helping him all throughout his time with the Dark Lord, when his father was in Azkaban and his mother depressed. He should've paid more attention to Severus, should've gone to him first and seen to him. But no, not only was his mind fixated on a certain raven haired green eyed boy, but on his freedom and revenge. It was all Potter's fault, Severus'll understand when he told him.

He shrugged one shoulder, 'I'm not sure, it depends if the Ministry will allow it.' He answered bitterly.

Theo took that as his cue to stop cutting his meat and just eat it.

It was a rather stilted conversation that followed, Pansy and Blaise the two main talkers of the group. Draco just didn't care to talk tonight, he merely wanted to observe and sneer. He'd always talked though, and he found that he rather wished for the days before the Dark Lord, he wished for his childhood, the time before the war, the time before his house was haunted by the screams of dead muggles and muggleborns. He wished Potter'd died when he was a baby.

'Come along Draco darling,' Pansy said softly. 'The feast is over.'

Indeed the hall was clearing out its students, the House Prefects leading out the excited first years before the second years and up could leave and drown them in the corridors. He curled his lip at the looks on the Firsties faces, before letting out a troubled sigh and nodding. They began walking out of the hall, Draco in the middle and Pansy in front. It was obviously a formation of sorts, seeing as Draco was a lot more sensitive to curses than the others. Blaise and Theo were to his left and right with Greg bringing up the rear, he'd take the brunt if a curse was fired at Draco's back, and he didn't care. Draco used to think it was because he wasn't as receptive to pain as others, but found out not too long ago that it was because Greg was loyal to him and would do anything to protect him. Even if he were to die like Vince. 'I think I'm just going to go the Prefects bathroom.' He informed them quietly, already beginning to break ranks.

Pansy turned quickly to face him with a stern frown, 'I don't think you should,' She said, glancing around the already empty corridor with caution. 'The war's still fresh in everyone's mind's and you're a major target, whether you like it or not.'

He didn't want to think about that fact, it'd taken him a few days to shove away his nerves about returning here, and he wasn't going to let one sentence from Pansy's mouth undo all of his hard work. Draco answered her frown with a cold smirk and inclined his head, 'I think I can take them if it came to a fight.' He drawled.

'I agree with Pansy, Draco,' Said Blaise unhelpfully from beside him. 'You'll be a sitting duck in the bathroom and you won't have any back up.' He frowned.

If it weren't for Blaise's invaluable loyalty and friendship, he would've hexed him. 'I'll be fine.' He snapped instead.

Theo and Blaise exchanged a look.

Pansy paused a moment, looking like she wanted to say something desperately, but nodded reluctantly instead, ignoring the outraged huffs coming from the two boys beside them, 'Just be careful,' She warned quietly, hugging him gently. 'I don't want to have to peel you off of the floor in the morning.' She huffed in mock severity, though from over her shoulder he could see Blaise look at him seriously.

Draco snorted to hide his nerves, and pushed her away gently, 'It amazes me just how much faith you have in my abilities,' He sneered, though it was playful enough for her not be offended,'I'll meet you all back in the common room before too long.' He assured them, watching with mild amusement as Blaise threw his arms up in the air and stormed off, Theo not far behind him with a pinched look on his face.

She gave him another stern frown as if to reinforce her word, but nodded and walked off after the others, all the while glancing back at him as she glided down the long corridor to reach the entrance to their common room. He sent her a mocking wave when she glanced back one last time, and chuckled when she shot him a finger as they disappeared. His chuckle stopped immediately after he lost sight of them.

He didn't have to pretend anymore.

* * *

The bathroom seemed a lot more bigger than the last time he was here, it was practically untouched by the war that'd taken place but it seemed different anyway. Like the walls and cubicles have moved. Draco shrugged off his paranoia and began stripping off his robes and expensive clothing. It's the one place that wasn't tainted by the war, he wasn't likely to discriminate on a little changing of its surfaces.

And then he heard a small curious splash come from the large bath behind the wall. He froze on the spot, his fingers holding the button he'd just released from its hole. Who was with him? Lightning fast he whipped out his wand which seemed to appear in his right pocket. No wonder the cubicles and walls had moved, it'd been hiding the bath from sight, therefore, hiding the person. His fingers shook around the length of his wand, but he didn't release it. He needed to leave before he was caught.

As if a veil was being lifted, his senses were suddenly attacked. The air smelt of vanilla and chocolate, swirling under his nose with a tantalizing heady scent that sent his nerves zapping. He could hear the water being moved as someone swam around in it, bubbles were most likely covering the surface, seeing as there were stray globs of white foam collected by the corner of the wall. The air felt humid, warm and sticky to his skin.

Either someone had been here for the entire feast, or someone was extremely fast on their feet. Obviously they'd been here for a long time but when would they leave? He tensed. What would happen if they caught him? A loud series of splashes sounded from behind the wall, as if someone were exiting the water, and quicker than he'd ever moved, Draco was sat the closed lid of a toilet in the cubicle farthest from the wall with his clothes bundled in his arms. He blinked. If he didn't know any better he'd've said he'd Apparated.

As if giving him another reason to stay hidden, the door to the room opened and someone entered at a brisk pace, their shoes tapping and clicking on the concrete floor as they passed the rows of cubicles -hesitating slightly in front of his cubicle, which sent his heart pumping faster than ever- and rounded the corner. If he hadn't heard the footsteps, he never would've known that someone was actually there, it was quite unnerving.

'Potter,' He heard someone say calmly, though there was no doubt that it was rather chilling and deadly. 'Why were you not at the feast?'

 _'Potter?'_ Draco mouthed in surprise and mild confusion, though he fleetingly felt smug that Potter had been caught out, however odd Severus had phrased his question.

'I didn't feel like being stared at,' Potter replied carelessly and Draco imagined him shrugging his shoulders. The sound of cloth moving had Draco listening carefully in case Potter mumbled, which he had a habit of doing. 'Much like you really, I know you didn't go either.'

It was silent a moment.

'I had a reason, impertinent brat,' Snape sniped, though Draco detected a hint of fondness. 'Now you will explain just why you thought yourself too good to join your peers at the feast.' He demanded.

The silence began to grate on Draco's nerves, he thought fleetingly about bursting out from the cubicle and making a run for it before Severus or Potter could react, but waved it away as stupid. Potter was always quick with spells, wand or no, and Severus? He was just as good, if not a little bit better than Potter. 

'I'm not used to this just yet Sev, I-' He heard Potter take a deep shuddering breath, and unconsciously he himself sucked in a deep shuddering breath, though it was thankfully silent. '-I'm not ready to face them.'

 _'Sev?'_ Draco mouthed in disgust, his face pinching up as if he smelt something rotten. He awaited the snide comments and angry retorts that Snape would no doubt give him with badly disguised anticipation, his heart beating frantically in his chest from the adrenaline of the entire situation.

'If you do not try, you'll never succeed,' Snape said unexpectedly quietly. 'Your friends will understand Harry, you've only to reach out to them and explain properly, being  _'ready_ ' has nothing to do with this, you'll merely make the situation worse if you are all attacked.'

He couldn't take much more of this. His beloved godfather was actually helping his enemy, the person whom they all owed Life debts to. But wait, how exactly had they ended up in this situation anyway?

'You're right,' He heard Potter say breathlessly. 'Will you take me to them?'

'Of course,' He heard Snape say, as if he thought what Potter asked him was stupid, which it was, but for another reason. 'I advise you to dress yourself first, unless you wish to walk around naked and risk your House fifty points.'

He heard Potter snigger. 'And there's the Snape I know and love, I was beginning to worry.' He said satirically, though it too sounded faintly fond. The sound of him casting a drying spell could be heard, along with the sounds of cloth sliding over bare skin. He could hear Severus calling Potter all sorts of insults, though they lacked the heat they'd always had before.

 _Know_ and _love?_  Draco withheld the snort of dry amusement that threatened to leave him. Potter knows nothing about Severus, he'll find that out when the moment comes. He waited patiently, listening intently to them move about and relieve the pool of its water. They left with very little noise or conversation, the door closing quietly behind them.

Silently, incase they were to come back, he eased himself off of the toilet seat and out of the cubicle, peering out into the silent bathroom. The room was still humid and smelled as sweet as before, but the scent was merely lingering. He cast a few locking charms at the only exit and entry, just to be sure that they wouldn't come back, before actually doing what he'd said he'd do.

The bath was as blessedly large and as beautiful as before, it was deep with marble seats arching out comfortably from the sides, ideal for relaxation. He placed his clothes on the table in the corner of the room and filled the bath -or pool, really- with hot soapy water. He came up short when it came to deciding what scent he wanted. He felt like something sweet and homey, something that relaxed him and delighted him. Like chocolate and vanilla. It wouldn't be weird to mix them both, seeing as there were plenty who did. It had nothing to do with Potter. Nothing at all.

No, he didn't care at all that this was what Potter smelled like. Homey and sweet. Thinking that this smell is actually associated to Potter is stupid, and that's why he's okay with this. Because this scent has nothing to do with Potter. Now, to delight himself with floating in a pool of bubbles, that's the way to go.

* * *

He'd barely entered the dark common room, expecting to see either Pansy or one of his friends waiting for him, when he realized the time. It was one o'clock in the morning. That's why there was no one in the common room staying up late or gossiping, tomorrow is the first day of class. The fire in the hearth was just dying, he knew that the house elves would be here soon to bring it back to health.

It was truly dark in the boys dormitory when he slipped in through the door. Greg was snoring heavily like a mountain troll and Blaise was sprawled carelessly across his bed, his right leg hanging over the edge and his left arm thrown carelessly over the side. Moving carefully, as his legs still felt like jelly from the hot relaxing bath, he began to manoeuvre between the three beds and trunks to reach his bed. While the others were still targets in their own rights, Draco was a major one in all four Houses. So Greg and Blaise decided to put themselves in front of the door in case someone were to come in, and Theo was directly across from him as a last resort type of attack.

Though he didn't feel quite as safe now as he proved their strategy wrong in sneaking past them successfully, but it was the thought that counted. Sort of. All right, if it was thought of having him die quickly and quietly then yes, it counted. But knowing that they'd also die after him counted as well.

'It's past midnight.'

His body threatened to jump five feet high as he just made it to his bed when he heard the voice. He'd definitely had enough of people scaring the hell out of him tonight. With a jerk Draco turned to glare at Theo, though it was somewhat useless as it was far too dark for him to see, but he hoped that Theo'd be able to feel it anyway or at least see his silhouette. 'You scared the hell out of me!' He hissed quietly, shrugging his robes off onto the floor by his bed and undoing his shirt viciously. He hoped Theo knew just how angry he was, or else he'd get a surprise tomorrow night.

'I know, that was the point,' Theo retorted just as quietly as he sat up in his bed, Draco scowled. 'So what took you so long? Did something happen?' He asked, and Draco's scowl softened slightly at the drowsy concern in Theo's voice.

He paused in his vicious attack on his shirt as he thought. Should he say anything about Severus and Potter? It'd injure Severus' reputation surely, but it'd create curiosity and excitement amongst the Slytherin's that would distract them from their dislike of him. He obviously didn't care about what happened to Potter, but he himself was curious. What was Potter so afraid to confess to his own friends about? Why had he gone to Severus? Why the bloody hell would he ask Snape to escort him to his own dormitory? Why would he let Severus see him bloody  _naked_? Why did Severus even comfort him?

'Nothing,' He said finally, sliding his pants off on his way into his bed. He cast a warming charm on the cold sheets when he involuntarily shivered. 'Nothing happened.' He said firmly, allowing the comfort of the darkness and the quiet locking charms coming from Theo to sing him to sleep with a small smile. Nothing indeed.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Potion's  **

* * *

'I think you lied to me last night, but I can't be sure.' Theo said flatly, attempting to blink himself awake as they piled their plates with many varieties of breakfast foods, most of them oily. Pansy glared at the oily food as if it offended her, and made herself a bowl of porridge instead.

Draco paused in drowning his pancakes with maple syrup, allowing them to absorb the delicious sauce as he debated his answer. 'I'm not sure I know what you mean.' He said finally, stabbing a small triangle of perfection and guiding it to his mouth. He almost moaned at the taste. He knew his answer annoyed the younger boy, and smirked slightly as he licked a small bead of maple syrup from his thumb. 

He watched Theo turn in his seat to stare at the less than half-empty Gryffindor table, but didn't bother looking past his shoulder. Potter and his friends weren't there, he'd already checked upon entering the hall, but it was a rather peculiar sight. It was because of the confession Severus had wanted him to make, he was sure of it. He wanted to go up to Severus and demand an answer, a reason for his madness, but he couldn't bring himself to challenge the ferocious bat-like man that is Severus Severus.

'All right, what happened?' Pansy groused, obviously tired beyond belief and up for no games. She blearily poured herself a goblet of coffee and almost spooned a dollop of marmalade into it rather than sugar. She glared at him angrily upon hearing his sniggers and swiftly spooned two teaspoons of sugar into it instead.

He was in an all right mood today, much to the confusion of his fellow friends. They'd've thought that he'd be tired and grouchy all because he'd lost a lot of sleep, but really, that was the most sleep he'd had in what seemed like years. He felt refreshed from the bath last night and the mild sleep-in this morning. His day was already made and watching his friends suffer from their lack of sleep was really only the icing on top.  

He shrugged noncommittally, shoving forkful after forkful of maple pancakes into his mouth. 'Nothing happened last night,' He said after swallowing the mouthful of soaked pancakes. 'I went for a bath, swam for a little and then came back, no incidences or obstructions.' He smiled happily at them. They were eyeing him carefully all throughout his small statement but were now looking relieved. And all the more grouchy.

'After letting you go I at least expected to have to chase someone down,' Pansy groaned disappointedly, allowing her head to drop onto her forearms dejectedly. 'My life is ruined.' He heard her mumble.

His eyebrows raised as Blaise and Theo nodded along with her, both frowning dejectedly down at their half-full plates. Greg was merely stuffing his face with food, grunting along with the pitiful conversation they were having.

'Well at least you didn't have to peel me off of the floor this morning,' He teased them, already loading his plate for a second helping of soaked pancakes. 'I thought you'd all be happy about that.'

'Of course we are Draco,' Sighed Blaise. 'But that doesn't mean we weren't at least spoiling for a fight.'

An eyebrow raised, Draco continued eating his food. He knew that they were happy that he'd come back in one piece, and he also knew they'd wanted to fight. Pansy, Blaise and Theo hadn't fought in the war and were very lucky because of that, but Greg and he had. It'd been one of the worst things he'd ever seen and done. Although, he hadn't actually fought, not having a wand and all. He and his parents had taken to hiding in the Great hall, where the final bloody battle began. He'd seen everything, heard everything. His name'd been mentioned by Potter when he was taunting the Dark Lord, talking about the Elder wand. Apparently he'd been the owner, no matter how brief, of the Death stick, the fabled Elder wand. He regretted the missed opportunity greatly.

'I don't wanna fight anymore,' Greg admitted quietly, they looked at him in surprise. 'That's how Vince died.'

Draco's eyes drifted to the empty seat beside Greg on their own accord, and he shuddered, remembering the Fiendfyre that had almost killed them all. That was the first time in a long time that Draco'd actually felt something other than hope, when he'd seen Potter rushing towards him on a broom, arm outstretched and face set in firm determination. It'd been the first time he'd ever really put Harry and Hero in a sentence together.

'It was the curse that killed him Greg.' Blaise said quietly, not looking up from his plate. Blaise was right not to look in Greg's direction, if he had, he would've seen the pained look on his face and felt bad. Draco gazed at Greg somberly, watching as the big bloke's eyes teared up.

'He tried to curse Weasley in the middle of a fight,' Greg said gruffly. 'I don't blame 'im or the curse, it was the fight.' 

Their conversation stopped after that, though now they were looking at Greg in a new light. He was obviously smarter than they'd first initially thought, and he surprised them with his rationality and logic. Draco was actually quite proud of him. Greg was often known as one of his Goons or Lackey's, but really, he was just as much of a friend as Pansy, Theo or Blaise was. Vince had been as well. Greg was sometime's a one-track-mind kind of guy, if he set his mind on revenge then he'd get it, at whatever cost. But now, seeing how his best friend and unrelated brother had died, his need for revenge had dulled considerably. Draco was proud of him for a number of things, and not letting Vince's death weigh him down was one of them. 

'So, I wonder what classes we're having today.' He said nonchalantly. Pansy set herself into motion about the timetables that they were to be getting, which was in approximately five minutes time, and suspected that they'd be having Potions first, which they always did on a Monday. Draco agreed with her of course, it was basically a ritual, every Monday they'd have Potions as the first period. Pansy, Blaise and Greg didn't have Potions, seeing as their careers didn't call for it, but they still liked to bet on whether they had Potions first up or not. Sure enough, as their timetables were handed out amongst them, Potions was up first. 

'Told you that they'd have it first!' Pansy said, smirking smugly, fanning her timetable at her face as if to show off.

Blaise was smirking as well, though there was a certain tilt to his lips that made Draco glance warily between the two. He leaned forward. 'I never said that they wouldn't.' Well that wiped the smirk off of her face. 

'Liar!' She scoffed, and set off into one of her self-righteous rants that made Draco rethink his friendship with the girl. Pansy was the mother of the group, always putting them in their places and caring for them, especially after a fight. She'd always clean up the blood and rid them of their newly forming bruises, although she did do it a little roughly if they were in the wrong. Like the many times he'd bullied the Golden Trio, she'd always jerk him about a bit before fixing him.

Draco rolled his eyes at their bantering and began to study his timetable. 

_Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, Eighth year, Slytherin._   
_ Monday: Double Potions, Arithmancy, Lunch, Herbology, Double Charms. _   
_ Tuesday: Double Study, Charms, Lunch, Double Potions, Transfiguration. _   
_ Wednesday: Double Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Lunch, Double Herbology, Study. _   
_ Thursday: Study, Double Potions, Lunch, Double Charms, Transfiguration. _   
_ Friday: Double Arithmancy, Herbology, Lunch, Double Potions, Charms. _

_Signed, Minerva McGonagall.  
Signed, Severus Snape. _

He wondered what classes the others had, and asked to compare their timetables. He has Herbology with Blaise, Arithmancy and Transfiguration with Pansy, Study and Potions with Theo and Charms with Greg. He felt that it was a rather fair turn of classes this year, their last year at Hogwarts, he only hoped that Potter wasn't in any. Well only secretly did he really want Potter in any of his classes, but it was purely for trying to catch see what was wrong with the bloke. Nothing too bad, mostly.

'You'd think that after the war they wouldn't be given special treatment.' Pansy sneered as the missing half of Gryffindor House began to trickle in. 

Draco wanted to say that Potter was explaining something, but that would tell them that he'd lied about nothing happening last night, and so he sat with his mouth shut. He sipped on his pumpkin juice quietly as he observed their faces, many were blotchy and flustered. There were even a few girls still crying, and one or two blokes. Mainly being Finnigan and Longbottom.

'What the bloody hell are they all crying about?' Blaise asked warily, eyeing the crying Gryffindor's with distaste. 

Draco shrugged. He was definitely sure that the cause for this was Potter, and whatever it was, it had definitely been bad. Or well, Gryffindor's really were like Hufflepuff's and couldn't handle anything without first crying about it. Draco searched the pathetic Gryffindor's for the raven haired boy he had a habit of looking for, but yet again, didn't find him. But Granger and weasel were there, and they were also one of the ones crying, though Granger looked a bit better off than the weasel. She actually looked outraged and murderous, much like the weasel, only with less crying. 

Something bad ought to have happened to Potter to get that reaction from everyone. 

'Think something bad happened to Potter?' Theo asked quietly, turning back around to look at them seriously.

Pansy bit her lip and gave a small shrug. 'By the looks of Granger and Weasley, something bad ought to have happened to him.' She replied just as quietly. 'If something had happened to either one of you, I'd most likely be doing the same thing she is, only I'd be plotting revenge as I was crying.' 

Blaise let out a soft snort but smiled gently at her. 'And I you, woman.' 

Theo and Draco nodded as well, though Draco was a little amused at the implications of what he'd said.

'Me too?' Greg asked hesitantly, hardly daring to lift his eyes from his empty plate as if expecting to be spat at.

Draco watched Pansy smile in a motherly way and reach across the table for his hand. 'Of course Greg, you're my friend, I'd do anything for friends.' 

But as touching a moment as that was, Draco wanted to know what's got the Gryffindor's in such a fit. 'If we were to go to them and ask after Potter's health,' He began slowly, keeping his eyes focused on Granger and weasel's shaking forms. He knew his friends were watching him carefully. 'Do any of you think they would tell us or allow us to see him?' 

'No, because we're his enemies,' Pansy said bemusedly. 'Why? Fancy getting yourself killed?' 

'We owe him Life debts,' He said bluntly, ignoring the indignant scoffs from Blaise and Theo. 'I don't think he could get any safer than that, so I hardly see the reason for them to want to protect him.'

'You're an idiot Draco,' Pansy snapped. 'Of course they'd protect him, there's a reason they're crying and I bet you anything that that's Potter, so again I say, you're an idiot.'

She's right of course, she's always right. Potter will always be protected by the bumbling fools they call Gryffindor's, just because they're all crying and weak-kneed doesn't mean their guards are down. Why should he care if Potter was hurt anyway? Everyone was hurt in one way or another, some more than most, why just across the hall sitting at the Hufflepuff table was Ernie Macmillan, his left leg had been cut so severely by a Severing charm they'd barely been able to save it, he has a limp now.

'Why should we care if Potter's hurt anyway?' He echoed his thoughts with a sneer, getting back to his cooling pancakes with renewed vigour. 'It's not our business, nor our problem.'

He missed the rolling eyes of his friends and meaningful looks. 'Right,' Theo said. 'Well on that note, I think I'll get a head start on everyone else and save us our seats in Potions.' He waved half-heartedly as he left, clutching his books to his chest. Draco watched him go silently, bemused at his sudden exit and slightly put out at having to walk by himself to the dungeons. Maybe if he left now he'd be able to catch up, but he wanted to walk Pansy to her first class, just in case someone were to say or start anything.

'Just go Draco,' Pansy huffed, not looking up from her porridge to see his torn expression. 'I'll be fine, it's not your job to walk me to my classes.'

'No,' He agreed slowly. 'But isn't it better if we snakes travel in a pack?' He smirked.

At that Pansy peaked up at him, her painted red lips tilted up at the corners. 'Careful Malfoy, people might think you have a heart in that boney chest of yours.' She mocked, her spirits lifting at the small banter.

Draco glared mock-angrily at her and huffed with an over-exaggerated scowl. 'Not this ice prince,' He sneered. 'I'm impossibly good looking with my cold sharp wit and charming muscles.' As a show he tensed his almost non-existent muscles and leered suggestively.

She giggled loudly, poking his arm with her index finger. 'Oh wow,' She mocked in faux surprise and awe. 'You're so chiselled!'

'Damn right I am baby.' He winked.

* * *

Draco sat gracefully on his stool in their usual corner, offering a smile to Theo, whom looked up in surprise when Draco sat down beside him. 'Has Severus come in yet?' He asked conversationally, placing his quill and parchment neatly on the desk in front of him. He, like the other four students, had only just arrived, they were five minutes early in hopes that they wouldn't piss Severus off too much. Draco was slightly smug because no matter what he did, he'd be excused and only lightly reprimanded. Well, only if he did anything bad at all.

'No, he just opened the door for me and left straight after.' Theo muttered bitterly, shoving his quill down roughly, it barely managed to hold itself together from the force. Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Oh don't look at me like that,' Theo grunted at seeing Draco's face, which carefully blanked upon being adressed. 'You'd be in the same mood I'm in if he ignored you.'

Draco allowed a small nod in agreement. 'Point, but I'd at least try and follow him to see what's keeping him, it clearly isn't forgotten work as his office is just beside this room,' He paused and pondered. 'That and the fact that he's never forgotten his work.'

Theo agreed with a sharp nod and a roll of his eyes. 'Yeah all right,' He sighed irritably. 'But you forget, not all of us are his godson, we can't just follow him around without his knowledge and get a tap on the wrist if we're caught.'

'Point.' Draco agreed with a smirk. 'So how many students are in this class exactly?' He changed the subject swiftly before Theo could actually get wound up, it was the little things that set Theo Nott off after all, that and the fact that he didn't know who exactly would be in his class other than Theo. He hadn't had the privilege of peaking at Severus' notes this year.

'What makes you think I know more than you do about that?' Theo asked bemusedly.

Draco shrugged. 'I have no idea, I just wanted to change the subject.' He admitted reluctantly, having come up empty when he tried to think of a reason for his odd question.

Theo chuckled lowly and shook his head. 'Whatever mate.'

Any and all conversation was stopped abruptly as three people slowly entered the room with barely any noise and notice. Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise when he realised who they were, though it hardly took a genius to realise that Severus was one of the three. Potter, broad shouldered, slightly taller than he'd last seen him and as dishevelled and handsome as ever, was being led in by Granger and Severus, both on opposite sides of Potter and each holding onto one of his arms.

'What the hell..' Theo trailed off in bemusement, startling Draco a little as he'd been staring too closely at the trio.

Severus eyed them all with disdain, glaring at some as he and Granger led Potter to the table at the back, two tables to their left. Granger was staring into Potter's face with what looked like a far warmer and anxious version of Pansy's mothering expression. Draco couldn't hear what she was saying, only that she was guiding him to his stool beside the wall. What in the hell was this all about? Was this why the Gryffindor's were crying at breakfast? Because their hero was suddenly more stupid than before? He moved his stare from Granger and Potter to Severus, who was watching them with thin lips and a small frown. It struck him as a little odd, as it actually looked like Severus, his godfather, was actually _concerned_ about Potter.

Surely not, Severus hates Potter just as much as he does. All of this . . . concern, wasn't real, just another face put on for the benefit of others. And who knows, it probably had nothing to even do with Potter, he was merely staring at them with that look just because he could.

 _It always connects back to Potter, remember?_ A small logical sounding voice whispered in the back of his head. He really should be concerned about the sudden voice in his head, but he couldn't care less than he did now. Potter, Granger and Severus were acting strange.

'Why the hell did they do that?' Theo whispered. 'Potter's got eyes, he can see where he's going.'

After having only seen the back of Potter's head at the trials -the last place Draco'd seen him- it was slightly overwhelming to see his face. His skin had lost its normal golden colour, bordering on a pale that threw the vivid wild green colour that was usually hidden behind round wiry spectacles into stark relief. The once sore looking lightning bolt scar on his forehead looked calmer and less sore than all the other times Draco'd seen it.

'He probably dropped his spectacles, the clumsy oaf.' He sneered, though it lacked the heat it always had. Those eyes were -dare Draco think it possible?- beautiful against his creamy skin and black hair, though that hadn't lost its wild look. From what Draco could see across the room, Potter was looking healthy and strong, even if he'd been led into the room by Granger and Severus, his best friend and not-so-enemy of seven years.

'Right, yeah I can see that,' Theo said sarcastically. 'His nose suddenly decided that it didn't like those hideous spectacles and pushed them off of his face.' He sniped satirically.

Draco flashed a finger over his shoulder and ignored the muffled sniggers. 'Shut up.' He grouched.

'If you all wish to keep your places in my class, I suggest you all pay attention,' Severus sneered and turned abruptly, jerking those who were staring at Potter in wonder to watch him stalking away from Potter's desk with a billow of his usual stiff black robes. Draco always wanted to learn how to do that. 'This year you will all be put through your N.E.W.T's, so I advise you to study hard and put aside your foolish pastimes if you wish to earn an Outstanding in my course.' He reached his desk and spun around with a magnificent flourish, his pale face twisted in a snarl as he eyed each student. Though he did avoid Potter, he noticed.

'This course will be focused on Healing potions as the previous year's professor neglected to follow the syllabus, though I doubt even if he did none of you would have retained any information,' Severus sniped, eyeing them with displeasure. 'You will work in pairs of my choice as this class is of equal numbers in all Houses, the seating plan is as follows; Granger and Potter, Macmillan and Nott, Malfoy and Lovegood, Patil and Bones,' He allowed a stiff pause. 'Well why are you all not moving, we have a potion to make.' He scowled darkly.

Draco moved to sit beside Looney Lovegood with a small sneer set on his face and watched everyone else move. Well, everyone else but Potter and Granger. To be honest with himself, he was feeling rather left out and abandoned by Severus. It seemed the new favourite was Potter, because Severus was already punishing Draco with seating him beside _Looney_ Lovegood.

'Hello, did you know you're quite covered in Wrackspurts?' Looney said dreamily, turning her glazed blue eyes on him.

He eyed her carefully. 'What are Wrackspurts?" He asked hesitantly, unsure whether he wanted to know or not. The dreamy look on her face unnerved him.

'They're invisible creatures that float into a persons ear and makes their brain fuzzy,' She said. 'You're quite covered in them.'

 _Wrackspurts_? Draco pursed his lips and tried to figure out if there was such a thing, and if there was, did he need to go to the infirmary? 'Are they bad?' He said.

Looney blinked once. 'Oh no, Wrackspurts aren't bad, it's the Nargles you have to watch out for.'

What in Earth are Nargles? Aside from giving Looney the odd look or two, conversation between the two was one-sided. They worked efficiently alongside each other, her blabbering on about some other kind of creature, and him barely listening. It was hard to keep up with her even if he did, she always changed whatever she was talking about lightning fast, one minute talking about Nargles, the other about Crumple-Horned Snorkaks. It tired him just listening to her, but he did whenever she said something interesting. Which seemed to be every two minutes.

They were making a strong pain-relieving potion, one that if brewed correctly could ease the pain of a severe wound. Draco and Looney had this in the bag, the potion was nearly ready and looked absolutely perfect. He gave the cauldron three clockwise stirs as the instructions say and smiled at feeling no clumps of ingredients. His potions skills had excelled far better than his Housemates and he, like his parents, was absolutely proud of his talent.

'I wonder if Harry will be teaching us new spells in the D.A.' Looney said dreamily.

He spared her a curious glance as he stirred the potion anti-clockwise. 'Did you learn anything useful from him?' He was curious, back in fifth year when Umbridge was the high inquisitor and he was on the inquisitorial squad, Potter and his friends had created a vigilante group and had hid in the Room of Requirement. He'd never really understood the point of the group, other than the fact that it undermined and attacked the Ministry's new regime. It was quite a surprise to learn that Potter actually taught spells to a group of students.

'Oh yes,' She said blithely, cutting up a root. 'He taught us how to protect ourselves in the event of an attack, it saved our lives at the Ministry.'

'If I may ask, what did he teach you?' He said quietly.

Looney slowly blinked and turned her wide glazed blue eyes on him. 'Would you like to join us tonight? I'm sure Harry won't mind.'

He inclined his head respectfully towards her. 'I'm sure Potter would rather hex me into oblivion than teach me how to defend myself,' He said wryly. 'Besides, we wouldn't be welcome anyway.'

Looney grinned suddenly. 'I'm sure he won't mind, all of the bad stuff is in the past, Harry just wants to move on and live peacefully.'

'I doubt the Golden trio would welcome Slytherin's, much less my friends and I, into your vigilante group and arm us with knowledge.' He said dryly, continuing to stir as she added the finely cut root.

She gave a small shrug. 'I know Harry would, he believes in second chances, no matter who it is.'

Draco remained quiet, stirring when required and cutting and sorting his own assigned ingredients. He'd do better to leave his hopes where they were, because there was one thing he knew for certain about Potter. He'd never be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vigilante Group **

* * *

'So how'd your first day go?' Blaise piped up. 'Mine was absolutely boring, aside from the few hiccups made by Longbottom of course.'

Draco sank down into the comfortable black leather lounge, allowing his usually straight spine to curve as he relaxed. His first day was utterly dreadful, he'd been glared at and shoved around by the people who'd once cowered under his gaze. He could already feel the bruises forming on his sides and shoulders from all of the jabs of elbows from his past victims. Draco pondered whether to say what happened, or to come up with a load of lies. 'My day was similar to yours, only with a little less of Longbottom's shenanigans.' He answered tiredly, rubbing his face with his hands. He'd barely made it to his favorite lounge in the common room before he'd collapsed from sheer exhaustion, and to think, he'd started his day bouncing off of the walls.

Pansy rubbed the side of her face with her left hand. 'Syrup high left already, Draco?' She teased tiredly, reclining out beside him on lounge, placing her head in his lap. He unconsciously began playing with her silky raven locks.

He stuck his tongue out at her. 'You're just jealous that I have a higher metabolism than you.'

She sent him a tired smirk. 'You're just jealous that I have height and curves on my side, while you on the other hand, look like a platinum stick with eyes.'

Blaise and Theo sniggered. He replied with a finger and closed his eyes. He was contemplating going to the Prefects bathroom again, only this time he'd reveal himself and speak with Potter. He bit the inside of his bottom lip and sighed. He wondered about what Looney Lovegood had said this morning, about second chances being open and available to him, about Potter giving those he'd once fought with a clean slate. He'd thought of nothing but that all day, distracting himself with fanciful daydreams of Potter accepting him wholeheartedly, of everyone who'd hurt him apologizing, but those bubbles of dreams had been popped by reality just as quickly as they'd been created. He thought of Looney again. He'd seen her talking with Potter and Granger as he left the room with Theo, and wondered, albeit a little worriedly, if she was talking to Potter about him.

From what he figured, he didn't deserve a second chance, but he wanted one. He'd been sick and tired of being cooped up in the manor with his parents, hardly allowed to wander the gardens or tend to the flowers with his mother. The Auror's had watched them like Hungarian Horntail dragons, and he was sure that they were still there, watching and imposing upon his poor fragile mother. The stress had driven his father into his study, and to the Firewhiskey and other Elf wines. The one time Draco'd entered his fathers study last summer, it'd been so full of empty alcoholic bottles that he'd kicked one immediately upon stepping foot inside.

His mother was no doubt straightening him out as he thought, which relieved him of the stress of fretting over his parents. They're strong, they'd survived the Dark Lord twice, they can face anything. But him? He couldn't, he couldn't kill Dumbledore, he couldn't please the Dark Lord, he couldn't even pay his respects to Potter for sacrificing everything he had to win the war, he couldn't do anything right!

But maybe, maybe he could now. He could pay his respects and perhaps befriend Potter, not just for political and influential gain, but to apologize and thank him for everything he'd done. Though thinking about it now, he could still feel the intense sting of rejection from the first year they'd been here. His hand had felt strangely ugly after that, as if Potter'd been disgusted by the mere sight. He probably had been. Luckily he'd had his friends, Greg, Vince, Pansy and Blaise to counter his depression. And then he thought again. Would his friends want second chances? No matter that they're from Potter?

'Looney Lovegood and I are partners in Potions.' He said.

He didn't see the strange looks thrown his way from his friends. 'Yeah, and?' Blaise said.

'We talked about the little vigilante group Potter'd assembled in fifth year,' He drawled. 'And about second chances.'

The crackling of the fire in the hearth seemed to become louder, shadows were playing behind his eyelids from the light, like small snakes. He waited with bated breath to see who'd reply first, but no one did for a long time. This was why he didn't want to tell them, but again not for the first time in his life, he'd jumped with both feet.

'And what did she say?' Pansy asked.

He again missed the strange looks given his way. 'She said Potter would welcome us with open arms if we were to ask to join them tonight, along with some silly nonsense about Nargles or some such.'

Someone cleared their throat. 'And you didn't tell us at the feast, why?'

He opened his eyes at that and finally caught the strange looks cast his way. He raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't think he'd welcome us with anything other than hexes.' He answered Theo, and then thought of something. 'Would any of you have gone anyway?'

Greg alone, looked mildly interested. 'I've seen 'im in DADA,' He said slowly. 'It's like 'e's a teacher as well, 'e even 'elped me.'

His other eyebrow joined the other in arching up, he looked at Greg in surprise. 'He helped you?' He asked dubiously, forgetting all about how tired and sore he was.

Greg nodded emphatically, sitting up straighter in his seat in his favorite dark armchair. 'Taught me 'ow to conjure a shield charm in one go.'

The others exchanged questioning glances with one another, raising eyebrows and inclining heads every so often. It was obvious they were contemplating the offer that Lovegood made to Draco, contemplating the chances that they'd actually be welcomed and contemplating the chances that they wouldn't be hexed. Draco bit his lip and inclined his head also. Maybe he will go to the Prefects bathroom tonight, even if Potter's naked, he'd ask about it. He'd just have to get Potter away from his wand first.

* * *

'Where are you sneaking off to?'

Jumping violently Draco turned to the direction of Theo's bed, his chest heaving. 'If you keep fucking scaring me, I'll hex your bits off.' He hissed lowly, clutching his wand tightly in his left hand.

A quietly uttered, 'Lumos,' bathed the room in a dull light. They both blinked at the sudden brightness, but Theo's eyes narrowed at the clothes Draco was wearing. He would swear that Draco'd changed, but knowing how resourceful and sneaky Draco is, he knew it wouldn't matter. 'Where are you going?'

Draco pursed his lips, torn between turning tail and running and staying to explain the situation to Theo. He chose a mixture. 'I'm going to the Prefects bathroom again.' He said quickly, maneuvering around the remaining two beds. He'd barely gotten to the door when the idiot, Theo, chose to reply.

'I'm coming with you.'

'Oh no you're not,' Draco said, turning to glare at Theo, whom was getting out of his bed and looking for his slippers and gown. 'You're staying here and pretending that I didn't go anywhere.'

Theo pulled on his dark emerald dressing gown and shoved his feet into his slippers. 'Oh?' He said, tying his robe closed with a final tug. 'And who's going to stop me?'

It was luck that they'd both left the room hardly causing Greg and Blaise to stir in their beds. The common room was thankfully empty, a show of just how tired everyone was for their first day.

'Why are we going to the Prefects bathroom?' Theo asked quietly, finding no trouble in keeping up with Draco, who was stalking as fast as he could.

Draco clenched his jaw. 'To, oh I don't know, bathe?' He said, irritated with Theo's sudden presence. They pushed the portrait open and closed it swiftly upon making it to the other side of the dungeon walls, sweat lightly beading on their foreheads from a burst of adrenaline.

'I know you're not going there to bathe Draco, I'm not stupid.' Theo growled.

'How do you figure?' He glanced at Theo and flushed at the unintentional insult. 'I meant about why I'm going there.' He said quickly upon seeing the outrage clearly growing on Theo's face. He really didn't want to go to Pansy in the morning to sort out the black eye he'd no doubt would've gotten.

Theo's skin tone cleared of its redness and he seemed to visibly calm down. 'You haven't changed,' He pointed out flatly. 'I remember whenever you used to sneak out to bathe there you'd change into your bathrobe and slippers, either to avoid suspicion or noise, I'm not sure.' He shrugged.

'You followed me?' Draco asked sharply, stopping mid-stride to stare in shock and slight anger. Some of the times he'd been in the Prefects bathroom, not a lot of it had been swimming or cleaning.

Theo shook his head. 'No! I didn't watch you past leaving the dorm, I'd hear you moving around and see you in the dark, that's how I knew.'

Scoffing, Draco took off again, planning to change his habits around. If Theo followed him, he didn't know and very obviously, didn't care.

When they arrived at the Prefects bathroom, Draco could already smell the sweet vanilla and chocolate scent from just outside the door. 'You stay out here,' He said to Theo. 'Don't come in no matter what.' Theo, bemused but willing, nodded and moved to lean against the wall opposite the door.

He held back a shiver and a sigh as he entered the humid bathroom. Potter was definitely still here, he could hear splashing. He almost grinned in triumph, before realising a little too belatedly that Potter was _naked_ behind the wall. He couldn't stop the shiver that time, but it was unclear whether it was from revulsion or delight. He'd have to think back on that later.

'Who's there?'

'Potter?' He asked hesitantly, unsure if that deep threatening voice was Potter's or not.

It was silent for a moment, the water that'd been swishing and splashing was now quiet. 'Malfoy?' Potter said blankly, voice losing its threatening edge. 'What the hell are you doing in here?' And it's back.

Draco couldn't help the small scoff, though he knew he was walking on a thin line. 'Well it _is_ a bathroom Potter, people do bathe.'

'Not at this hour they don't.' Potter shot back sharply.

Speaking of, there was no light in the bathroom at all, it's basically pitch black. 'How can you see what you're doing in here Potter, it's too bloody dark,' He said irately, feeling cagey with the humid dark air pressing in on him. 'I don't suppose you'd like what you look like underneath your robes, but people do like to see where they're going.'

'Yeah I suppose so,' Potter agreed reluctantly, sounding slightly chagrined. 'but I didn't exactly expect anyone to join me.' He added sharply.

Draco snorted humorously. 'Well I apologize on imposing on your private time--'

He was cut off by a sarcastic gasp and small splash. 'Oh my-! Did _the_ Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Ice, the Prince of Slytherin actually _apologize_ , to _me_? Oh be still my heart!' Potter chortled.

He sneered. 'I know I'm amazing Potter, but please refrain from falling all over yourself while talking to me.' He said haughtily. Merlin the situation they're in is odd, he was unsure whether he wanted to cry and run out or be amazed by how easy it was to talk to Potter, no matter that he could basically kill him without a second thought. His adrenaline soaked mind began conjuring up very, very unsettling and worrying images. He shut them up firmly, he did not need those right now.

'You're many things Malfoy, but amazing definitely isn't one of them.' Potter said bluntly.

 _Right_. He cleared his throat and paused to wipe at the sweat beading on his face. He'd held off the point of coming here long enough. 'Well as fun as this is, I've actually come here for a reason.'

'You're not planning on jumping me, are you?' Potter said bemusedly, yet it somehow sounded dark to Draco's ears. He paused. 'And how did you know I was here?'

'A lucky guess,' He waved the last question away expertly, now was not a time to be side-tracked. 'and no, I'm definitely not planning on jumping you, you're naked, male and Harry Potter.' Curses.

He received a small snort. 'Lovely observation skills Malfoy, I didn't think you'd be able to put two and two together, after all, we're not in a _bathroom_ or anything.'

'Oh shut up Potter,' He groaned pathetically. 'I'm tired and I want to go to bed.'

'Then go,' Potter replied readily. 'no ones forcing you to stay.'

'I know,' He said uncertainly. 'But I've come here for a reason.'

'And that is?' Potter said, sounding a little weary.

'Well, Looney--'

 _'Luna_.' Potter corrected angrily.

'That's what I said,' Draco pointed out, though he knew exactly what he'd said. 'anyway, _Luna_ ,' He emphasized her name. 'and I were talking in Potions and she had me thinking-'

'She tends to do that a lot.' Potter mused.

'She had me thinking,' He said through gritted teeth, willing himself not to snap for being interrupted. 'about a few things I'd thought more and more about during and after my trials, about second chances.'

Despite the heat of the room, the silence that spanned five minutes or so brought chills to his spine. He couldn't tell what Potter was thinking, because well, _no one_ knows what goes on in Potter's mind, many have to rely on his body's reactions to gauge what he was thinking. But since the room is incredibly dark and he'd rather die by the Cruciatis curse before going around the corner to watch him think, he only had his ears to listen for Potter's reactions. And what he was getting wasn't a good one.

'Do you think this is _funny_ , Malfoy?' Potter answered finally, but the tone of his voice was all _wrong_ , it sounded forced, dangerous, angry and _deadly_.

He didn't like where this was going. 'What? _No_!' He exclaimed, stunned. 'I'm _serious_ , I want a second chance. My friends want second chances. Sure we may not deserve them, we were despicable to you and your friends, but this is just ridiculous! We were following after our parents' example, we wanted to make them proud, we had to make them proud or else we'd be punished. You've no idea what that's like, having the weight of a very long line of proud, strong wizards on your shoulders, having to put a bloody mask over your emotions and act cold to everyone to survive. You have _no_ idea!' He snapped.

'But now? All that they'd worked for, all that they'd strived for is gone, the reputation and honor held and left to us by the long line of Malfoy's is shattered, all because of _you_ and that _lunatic_ we once called our master,' He continued bitterly. 'I may not deserve a second chance, but I want one, Merlin I _want_ one. I know I was a right git and prat to you and your friends, but that was before I ever really knew what all of you were facing, I'd thought of this war as a game, a stupid one played by megalomaniacs who were trying to get a hand up on life.' Before he really knew what was happening, his back was against the wall and he was sliding down it. He hung his head when his bottom hit the floor. 'I never once considered the high amount of danger and death you were all facing, not until I saw you standing over **His** body.'

'I know I don't deserve it, but _please_ , give me a second chance.' He finished quietly. Everything had been kept inside, all locked away down in the deepest depths of his heart where he hid everything emotional, so slinging his guts out onto the table where Potter could see was bound to be frightening. Right?

'Why have you come to me?' Potter asked quietly.

Draco inhaled deeply, unsure if he'd reached Potter's profound pool of compassion or not. 'Because you're the only one who'll listen.'

'You're right that I don't know what it feels like to have a long line of proud wizards on my shoulders, you're right that you were a right git and prat to my friends and I, you're right that you don't deserve second chances.' Potter said gruffly through his teeth.

The small spark of hope that Draco'd kept alive throughout his trials, fizzled out abruptly. He'd jumped in with both feet again, but this time he'd made a fool of himself, and to his enemy too. Whatever reputation he'd once had was gone, yes, but he'd at least still had a small shred of it left with him.  _Had_. It'd just been blown away, he reminded himself. He knew there was a reason why his friends hadn't spoken outright about it, hadn't contemplated its benefits and draw backs with him. It would've just hit him hard when he realized how much of a fool he'd be to try and seek Potter out, to ask for a second chance.

Well at least they weren't hurt in this little experiment.

'How could I give you a second chance?' Potter asked, hesitating slightly.

Draco bit his lip, uncertain that this was a good thing, he treaded carefully. 'Luna spoke about the vigilante group you'd assembled in fifth year.' He knew not to start of too roughly, but at this moment in time he was just grasping straws.

'Dumbledore's Army?' Potter asked cautiously. 

'Yes,' He agreed uncertainly, moving his head to lean back against the wall instead of on his knees. 'She said that you'd accept us if we were to ask, so I've been wondering if you would consider letting us join.'

The reply was instantaneous. 'You expect me to accept you -a previous member of the Inquisitorial squad, one of the main people who'd tormented and hexed almost half of everyone there- and your friends into the group that your parents had tried to kill?' Potter asked flatly. Draco bit his lip to stop the torrent of words that would no doubt make things that much worse by adding onto that small list. 'Why the hell should I let you all in?' Potter asked incredulously.

'Have you noticed unusual bouts of magic in the corridors lately?' Draco asked rhetorically.

'You and your friends are being targeted,' Potter mused quietly to himself. 'but you all know how to counter minor hexes, you've all seen worse.' Potter pointed out.

'Yes,' He agreed reluctantly, nodding to himself. 'but we've never been taught how to properly protect ourselves, we've never really had to. . .' He trailed off, hoping Potter would take the time and brain cells to connect the dots.

'Because you've never had a time in your life where you _weren't_ protected.' Potter said finally, after only a small pause.

Draco nodded again, though he knew Potter couldn't see him behind the wall. 'But now that the war is over and we have no sway over anyone like before, we're being targeted, me being the main one,' He pointed out bitterly. 'The others know how badly spells effect me, and they try to protect me. . . but it's hard when they're being targeted as well.' He trailed off, drawing back into his mind to think about all the times he'd been hexed and hit, all the times they'd protected him when they were being targeted as well. All of this went against the Slytherin code, they're supposed to be strong, cold, calculating, cunning, cautious, ambitious. . . this? This was weakness, he was supposed to be strong in the face of defeat, he had to be. But all he was doing was running to the enemy and spinning his sob story out in front of him, guilting him into trying to help Draco.

'If I let you into the group,' Potter said abruptly, startling Draco from his pensive state of mind. 'Would you work to the best of your abilities, throw away your prejudices and keep what you learn to yourself?'

'Of course,' He answered firmly, nodding resolutely. 'Just as long as my friends can join as well.'

'Shove off Malfoy,' Potter grunted. 'I'll get back to you in the morning when I've run everything through.' 

He smiled thankfully into the darkness, mentally praising Merlin to the high heavens. 'Thanks Potter,' He said quietly, smiling slightly at the answering silence which he assumed was shocked. 'I'll see you then.' And then he kicked off of the noticeably cold wall and slipped out of the door. He heard a large splash behind him and knew Potter had submerged himself. He grinned with satisfaction and slight trepidation, breathing in the air that didn't smell as sweet and homey as it did inside the bathroom. Theo looked up hopefully from his feet opposite him and opened his mouth to speak. 'Tomorrow,' Draco said tiredly, cutting off the question that was so obviously showing on Theo's face and wiping a hand over his sweaty face. 'I'll explain at breakfast.'

Theo nodded slowly, looking more and more curious and interested. 'Sure.' He said.

And with that, Draco stalked away, leading a slightly stunned and confused Theo to trail doubtfully behind him.

* * *

So far his leg had been jumping for fifteen minutes straight, purely because of stupid nerves. He'd been regretting his moment of sheer stupidity since he'd slid into his bed, and it'd plagued him all night by his brain thinking up extremely stupid ways of how breakfast would go. He was beyond jumpy and far into the realm of skittish and it was barely seven thirty in the morning, not even _coffee_ could help him. There were too many questions in his head that needed his attention. Why did he have to go and hang his shredded reputation on the line just to be judged by Potter? Why did he jump the wand? Why did he have to drag his friends along with him? Why was he so stupid, stupid, _stupid_? Oh they're going to be so angry when they find out what he did. He jumped violently when a hand grabbed at his bouncing knee.

'Relax Draco,' Pansy frowned. 'I'm not going to hurt you,' She paused at that, seeming to be considering something. 'Well, only if you don't stop bouncing your knee of course.'

He was about to shove her hand away -which would've no doubt offended her-, but found himself incapable of doing anything as just at that moment, the Gryffindor's decided to enter the hall. And it was just his luck that he'd been in the position to watch them. His stomach seemed to just shrivel up and blow away with his Malfoy mask when Potter, led by his trusty mudblood, entered. He looked an awful sight, dark circles were around his eyes -which weren't hidden by the ugly spectacles again- and he looked almost ghastly. Although his eyes still looked damn near ethereal.

'Weaselby seems angry today,' Blaise observed thoughtfully. 'And Potter looks unwell..' He turned to look at the rest of them calculatingly. 'Trouble in the Pride?' He sneered.

Draco tensed slightly when Theo turned to look at him suspiciously. He forced a shrug and began poking at his food, forcing his Malfoy sneer onto his face. 'Probably fighting over the female weasel.' He said haughtily, turning to watch his fork mangle his pancakes. Which he never did.

It'd been a few very tense minutes into breakfast where Draco pretended to cut up his pancakes when the hall went abruptly silent. He somehow knew that this had something to do with Potter again. He slowly looked up from his plate and located Potter at the Gryffindor table. He was standing at the end with his hands flat against the surface and his face screwed up as if he smelt something horrible.

'Wonder what's going on over there?' Theo murmured, glancing from Potter to Draco suspiciously.

'Potter's inviting us into Dumbledore's Army.' Draco muttered, spearing a few pieces of murdered pancakes onto his fork. He didn't eat it though, his stomach couldn't permit it and it certainly didn't feel like his mind agreed with the state of it, it hardly looked like food anymore.

'Dumbledore's _what_?' Blaise blinked.

'Dumbledore's Army, you twit,' Draco snapped. 'I went to see about it last night.'

'The bathroom.' Theo said on an exhale, and then he fixed Draco with a curious albeit slightly disturbed look. 'You went and talked to him when he was naked?'

'That's beside the point Theo,' Draco snapped again, wearily. 'The point is that he's going to come over here and ask us to join, what will you say?'

'I'll join, but only if you will.' Pansy murmured softly, squeezing the hand he hadn't realized was still attached to his leg.

'Me too.' Blaise agreed.

'Me three.' Theo muttered, turning to look over his shoulder at Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors at Gryffindor table. Which appeared to be watching Potter like miniature and less intelligent forms of Hungarian Horntails.

'What they lookin' at Potter for?' Greg asked bemusedly, blinking at the sight presented to them at the opposite side of the hall.

'Judging him for accepting us into the group no doubt.' Draco muttered, letting his fork clatter to the plate loudly.

'But 'e's not noticing them,' Greg pointed out, bemusing himself even more. ''E's just staring at the table.'

'Must not be as brave as we thought.' Pansy murmured.

They're missing the point of the whole situation, Potter was allowing them to join their little vigilante group, to learn how to protect themselves against the stupid students of Hogwarts which would later expand into the people of the world. He'd had to spill his guts just to get Potter to consider his proposal.

'Why's 'e stumbling?' Greg said.

Draco looked up to see Potter stumbling away from the Gryffindor table in the direction of their end of the Slytherin table, he glanced towards the Gryffindor's to see them watching him with wide eyes, and then looked back at Potter.

What the hell is he doing?

Draco watched in wonder and slight concern as Potter slowly stumbled his way across the hall. 'Something's wrong with him.' He said aloud to himself as he watched Potter begin to veer into the Hufflepuff table, much to the confusion and fear of the squeaky teens. Potter jerked to a stop with a loud grunt when his foot hit the corner of the Hufflepuff table and screwed his face up in frustration. Something definitely wasn't right with him, not that there ever was. A frown, puzzled and tinged with sadness, took up Potter's face. He murmured something to himself and reached into his robes at his waist to dislodge something, probably his wand. The Hufflepuff's near him took off out of their seats with horrified faces, rushing to stand behind their cohort while visibly shaking in fear. Potter noticed nothing.

'What the hell?' Blaise asked, genuinely bemused and unsettled by the scene Potter was making.

Draco had to agree wholeheartedly with him, he began nodding faintly while keeping his eyes on the raven haired lad, before he stopped himself. Potter pulled something from his pocket then, but it definitely wasn't his wand -not unless it was white and red and looked like an odd retractable staff-, Draco flinched back in his seat, though he didn't take his eyes off of the staff. He saw and almost felt everyone in the hall flinch as well, the Hufflepuff's squeaked and took a few steps back. But Potter, oblivious as always, flipped it out and set the red tip on the ground in downward slope. 

At that point in time he seemed to realize what was happening, but instead of reassuring everyone that everything was all right like he usually did when he did something weird, he merely pushed back his shoulders and held his head high. 'Malfoy?' 

Draco froze, his features twisting. His friends turned to him with wide eyes. 'Potter?' He asked carefully.

'Could you direct me to you?' Potter said calmly, which was somewhat of a feat as the Potter Draco knew could never have managed that, not even if he'd ingested two phials of Calming drought. Draco knew from the many times he'd sneaked into the Hospital wing and watched from under one of the beds as Madame Pomfrey basically poisoned him with it.

'Why?' He asked, hesitating at the sharp looks he received from his cohort and other peers.

'Don't you know?' Potter asked coolly, though it seemed a little doubtful, but he turned his glowing emerald eyes towards where he sat anyway, well somewhere close as his eyes fell about five people short.

Draco hesitated, opening his mouth to speak but closing it to swallow loudly at the unnerving looks he was getting from the Gryffindorks. 'Know what?' He replied, a semblance of his Malfoy control slipping into his voice.

He'd frozen stiff as he suddenly realized why Potter had to be led around, why he needed Granger, why he needed Severus -actually that was still a bit of a mystery to him still-, why he didn't need his spectacles anymore. He felt bile rise up in his throat and worked to force it down. Guilt, horror, sickness and sorrow threatened to over-whelm him.

'I'm blind.' Potter said with the utmost calmness that Draco always envied.

Only now he felt sick. He'd not only told Potter his sob story -which was bad enough-, but he'd acted as if that was the worst thing in the world. He knew now, oh he knew now, that there were worse things than being watched and told what to do. Potter was blind, and he'd acted like a big dick with his head up his bloody arse. 

'Oh.' He whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Emerald Eyes**

* * *

 

It's funny, but somehow the world has become dark and noiseless. That thought in itself bemused him, he'd just had breakfast. Perhaps it was just his eyes and ears that were tricking him, after all, his head -especially the back of his head- was aching something fierce, he'd probably pushed his head into his arms and cast a silencing charm around him. But that wasn't quite right either, for one he never displayed such a weakness. Something warm was cupping his face, framing its entire left side in a gentle whisper of a touch, as if it'd break from the slightest shift in pressure. The warmth of the thing was soothing and comforting, like a gentle fire in the midst of a cold room, sinking into his skin and warming him into a sleepy doze. 

What the hell was happening?

As if the warmth had heard him, it caressed its way to the back of his head, rubbing and sinking into the spot where it ached the most and putting aside his forming stress.

Muffled voices were nattering into his ear. He swatted at them to leave him alone and pushed his cheek more into the soft, warm hand cupping his face. He exhaled slowly as the comforting warmth intensified and, not really  _pulsed_  but, quivered pleasantly. The beating ache dulled into practically nothing all at once, leaving him pain free and dozing. It was beyond peaceful.

But he also knew that he'd have to resurface from this heaven, if he was going to make it to class on time.

He opened his eyes expecting to be blinded by light, only to look into a pair of very bright, and very vibrant emerald eyes that were framed in a million long black lashes. His breathing hitched at the feeling of those eyes piercing into him, seemingly looking into his soul. They weren't forest green, nor were they grass green or lime green. They were _Avada Kedavra_ emerald, Slytherin emerald. Emerald that seemed far too perfect to exist. They looked to be carved out of the very gemstone, the darkest and yet most brightest. And the emotions so clearly glowing in the emerald depths did nothing to help him gain his breath back.

He barely noticed the long slender yet comfortingly warm hand on the side of his face, until it was gone. But the emerald eyes remained hovering over him, millions of long curled black lashes fluttering every time he blinked. Draco was mesmerized. And insanely jealous. For years he'd been complimented for his storm-like eyes, their beauty apparently rivalling even the darkest, most beautiful storm. And yet, here was Potter, with eyes insanely beautiful and ethereal and far more complex and perfect than his own.

His own eyes were common among the Malfoy line, not particularly special or rare. Unlike Potter's, they belonged to his mother and only his mother, his eyes were rare, their colour vibrant and beautiful, innocent and dark. They were truly to be desired and complimented. Not his own common silver eyes that his father and ancestors gave him.

'Draco?' A soft yet deep voice whispered, brushing his mind with calming ripples of water that soothed his oversensitive hearing.

Right, this was Potter. There was nothing even remotely interesting about him, not his eyes, his body, his lips, his mind, nor the lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. Potter was Potter, and there's no need to go any deeper. Though Potter, just used his first name. His eyes widened slightly. Should he use Potter's first name as well? Surely it was only polite to. 'Yes, Harry?' He whispered back, barely moving his lips so others wouldn't detect Potter's first name coming from them.

'Are you feeling better now?' Replied Potter quietly, looking as if he understood why Draco was whispering. The blonde held back a snort. Potter probably thought he'd whispered because of his head aching, the fool. Quickly and efficiently, the proud, cold and sneering Malfoy mask that Draco always presented, slid back into place. He'd shown too much weakness as it was, he didn't need to add talking with Potter as if they were friends to the list.

'I'm fine now.' He drawled, forcing himself to sit up, though his head swam a little as he did so. Potter moved away from his side to stand as well, but needed the guidance of Granger, whom bit her lip and braced herself as Potter calmly pulled himself up effortlessly by her arm. Her eyes seemed to be a little glassy, Draco noticed. It seemed to take ages for Draco to finally notice, but the entire hall was silent. It seemed Potter'd already known about that, as he was waiting patiently for Draco.

'I wished to speak with you before you tripped,' Said Potter calmly, with not an ounce of condescension or amusement, only formality. Though Draco could see the corners of his lips twitch upward into an almost smile, as if he were holding back. 'I was wondering if you or anyone who’s interested would like to join the D.A,’ Potter’s mouth finally tilted up in an amused smile. ‘But that’s if you don’t trip and hurt yourself over any little thing that I do.’

Draco raised an eyebrow at the vaguely amused smirk forming on Potter’s face. He’s blind, no point scowling at him, he chided himself. He crossed his arms across his chest and sneered anyway. ‘Arrogance does not become you Potter,’ He sneered just for old times sake, before continuing on in a cold formal tone that he usually adopted during a negotiation. ‘I shall speak with my House tonight and give them the chance to put forth their opinions.’

Potter inclined his messy raven head towards him, somewhat respectfully much to Draco’s surprise, and turned to where Granger stood, though his eyes fell a few places short of her. ‘I expect your decision tonight.’ Said Potter, moving his head back in Draco’s direction, before Granger began leading him in the direction of the Gryffindor table by his hand.

Draco would vehemently swear later, that Potter had actually looked at him.

* * *

The gentle humming of voices in the Slytherin common room seemed to be gone tonight, in their place was a cacophony of noise. The first years were most likely the cause of it, as they looked both excited and fearful, their mouths flapping open and closed as they screeched to each other in their little huddles. As if they actually had a choice in the matter of what happened in Slytherin House. It was a rule, seniors made all the choices, the first years had to follow along with what the seniors deemed correct. In this case, it was the decision between joining Potter's imbecilic group or not.

Draco sneered at them. He himself was in a group, though it was largely the third years and up that were talking around him. He’d already made his decision long ago, he was joining the D.A, so all he had to wait for was the other Slytherins’ choices, and he knew that they’d take a long time processing what was there to gain or lose. So he had quite a lot of time to think to himself.

He thought back to earlier, to the peaceful bed of darkness and warmth that comforted him. He’d never felt anything so beautiful before, so calming and relaxing. Not even the comforts of his Manor or the Slytherin common room could ever make him feel so safe, so calm and content, as that darkness did. He knew it wouldn’t, now that he knew that there was something far better out there.

But it was Potter that had conjured it for him, had given him that small slice of heaven. Had spared him the powerful pain echoing around in his mind. He envied and hated Potter for it.

‘Draco?’

Without so much as a shift in his Malfoy mask, he turned to Pansy. ‘Has anyone made a decision yet?’ He asked.

Pansy bit on her bottom lip, but shook her head. ‘Not exactly, they’re still discussing what there is to lose.’

He frowned. ‘Well we’re to give Potter an answer by tonight, we can’t exactly afford to talk on and on about it.’

Pansy nodded slowly in agreement and turned back to the group, keeping him glued to her side by cuddling into his. ‘We’ll have to do something to convince them.’ She said. He pursed his lips.

‘Has anyone decided on what they want to do?’ Draco drawled suddenly, glaring at them all to gain their attention. They turned to him reluctantly, glaring back at him as if he was scum. Well boo hoo, he thought, I’m the one that got them this chance. Only a few Slytherin’s nodded, but they were firsties, they didn’t know that Draco was on the outs yet. Draco was disappointed. And angry. ‘We don’t have all night for this, if we’re going to join Potter and the Gryffindick’s then we’re going to join them. All we need to know is that they’re offering knowledge for interhouse unity.’ He said coldly.

‘We don’t lower ourselves to their level, we are Slytherin’s, we’re far better and superior than them.’ A sixth year boy said angrily, glaring at Draco heatedly. ‘If you knew what being a Slytherin was all about, you wouldn’t have done what you’d done.’

‘If you pulled your head out of your ass then you’d know that I did what I did under duress.’ He snarled. Pansy curled into him to stop him from launching himself at the stupid sixth year imbecile.

‘Which is why things are changing around here.’ Said a very familiar voice.

He froze, his arm going as stiff as a rock around Pansy’s tense shoulders. How on Earth was Potter in the Slytherin common room? How did he know where the common room was? And why weren’t the other Slytherin’s trying to defend their territory? This place has gone to the dogs.

‘You will all sit down,’ Said a very pissed off and very dark voice. Draco paled slightly at hearing the restrained fury in his godfather’s voice. ‘ _Now_. Or there will be hell to pay. Beginning with those last to sit.’

If it weren’t for him already sitting down, he reckoned his knees would’ve trembled. The other Slytherin students, being used to Severus’ dark anger, quickly moved to sit down on the spare seats and spaces on the floor. Some were still glaring at Draco, but most had moved on to staring at Potter and their Housemaster.

‘Why is he here?’ Asked a quiet voice. Draco –unable to help his curiosity- leaned around Pansy to locate the owner, and saw a girl from third year looking up at Severus with determination. Her friends around her seemed to shift away from her, expecting Severus to do something to her and not wanting to be caught up in it.

Severus’ already thin lips formed a stiff line as he himself watched the quailing children. ‘He is here to help you halfwits decide on whether or not you’re to join him. You should all be thanking him,’ Sneered Severus darkly. ‘He is here to offer you a gateway into a society free of prejudice, to train you to protect yourself.’

Draco figured he ought to be listening to Severus, but he was too fixed on Potter. Potter, why was it always him? He was startled when the emerald eyes that he knew were useless, fixed on him. He cringed, and carefully grabbed Pansy’s hand. He hoped she wouldn't notice and think he was scared.

'What would he teach us?' Asked a fourth year.

Severus inclined his head towards Potter, whom noticed Severus' silence and took up the stage. 'We're offering many topics for you choose from; defensive and offensive spells being one. We have dangerous and safe enchantments for another and even tactics to avoid confrontation--'

'You mean running? Since when did the _great Harry Potter_ , run?' One of the seventh year boys sneered hatefully, leering at the sightless boy ahead of them.

'Well there was that time when he was a young child..' Draco sneered haughtily. He was internally scolding himself for coming to Potter's aid as Pansy looked at him with wide eyes, but kept his face haughty and cold. Emerald eyes turned to him again, staring straight into silver. How was he doing that? Was Potter pretending to be blind?

The boy who'd spoken before glared at him.

It's going to be a long night, he thought with an internal world weary sigh, there probably won't be any Slytherin's left after tonight, he concluded tiredly.

It was barely eight o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

** The Monster **

* * *

'I still can't believe that everything that happened last night was real,' Pansy muttered, trailing her spoon around her bowl of porridge and frowning as if it suddenly flipped her off and began tap dancing on her lap.

Blaise nodded his head in unison with Greg, who was too busy shovelling bacon into his mouth to care about what they talked about, but Theo merely looked at her with a bored face, one that Draco was unwittingly making as well, 'Honestly woman, it wasn't that bad,' Theo said.

'Potter was more eloquent than even the seventh years!' Pansy snapped, snatching up a napkin from the middle of the table to dab angrily at the corners of her mouth, 'I can't just let that go Theodore.'

Draco gave her a dubious look, questioning her sanity. Why was Pansy suddenly attacking everything the other Slytherin's were doing? Sure they were all riled up from Potter invading the common room, but so what? It was over now, the other Slytherin's were back to ignoring them again. They only lost face in front of Potter, who was giving them a chance to move back into society.

'Why not?' Theo asked curiously, cutting up a bacon rind delicately.

Draco glanced at him warily, waiting for him to crack and snap back at her. If there was one thing you could depend on Theo for, it was short fuse.

'Because we've all had what it means to be perfect and cordial and cunning drilled into us since we could talk,' Pansy snapped again, this time reaching into the middle of the table to grab the pitcher of Pumpkin juice they were all sharing, 'I don't know about you, but having the other older and younger Slytherin's completely _obliterate_ those demeanours doesn't quite sit well with me.' She poured herself a drink and shoved the pitcher into Draco's hands, who only caught it due to his Seeker skills. Luckily nothing splashed out of it, or else she would've been running.

'Well you'll have to get over it,' Theo drawled, chewing on a bite of egg before swallowing and facing her deadly glare head on, 'Our parents are no longer here, they no longer hold sway over our lives at Hogwarts.'

'We're going to be learning from Potter,' He pointed out logically, ignoring the glare that was turned his way by Pansy, 'The least we could do is respect him and get over any prejudices that we -'

'You don't get to say that.' Pansy growled.

Draco inhaled lightly, closing his eyes and counting to ten in his mind so that he wouldn't completely blow his top. Pansy was hexed, he knew it.

'And why not?' Theo asked, angry on Draco's behalf, 'He's done what you couldn't, he's put the past behind him and is moving forward. If there was one person among us right now who's changed the most, it would be Draco. While you, have taken ten steps back into the dark ages and are blaming him for trying to help us and himself.' He snarled, before sitting back in his seat and glaring at her heavily, 'If there was one person who couldn't say that, it would be you.'

Pansy sat in her seat with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling furiously until she caught it between her teeth. She turned to a still silently counting Draco and cleared her throat, 'I'm sorry Draco, I don't know what got into me.' And then she turned back around in her seat and stared silently into her hands, tears already beginning to leak out of her eyes.

Draco held back a sigh and instead shuffled a little closer to her, 'I know I should be pissed right now, but I have the feeling that someone hexed you.'

A small hysterical laugh bubbled past her lips and she turned to glare weakly at Draco, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He fought back a flinch when that happened and instead butted his shoulder against hers.

It wasn't her fault, he knew that. But it still stopped him from being too talkative with her whenever she joked with him.

* * *

They were all sitting in the common room again, though this time there was a lot less chatter. Draco sat in his usual chair that had thankfully remained untouched during the rushed assembling of their entire House. Seventh years at the back and first years at the front. It was tradition to have the seating that way, even if -on some rare occasion- a first year was taller than a second or third.

Draco was keeping a keen eye on everyone in the room, he had Pansy sitting right in front of him so he'd know if the person who cast the spell before, would do it again to renew its strength. The comforting presence of Greg behind him left him feeling little to no worry, he trusted his friends with his life. But still, that's why Blaise and Theo were on either side of him. So that he wouldn't be hurt or hexed.

A loud slamming of the door connecting Snape's private rooms to the common room had them sitting up straight. Snape slid into view after a minute of silence, a quiet and grim Potter gliding along beside him with his arm hooked around Snape's.

'Quiet.' Snape droned, even though no one was speaking. 'Potter would like a word with you.' He said, eying them all through slitted dark brown eyes. His gaze caught on Draco and flared slightly, as if there was a raging fire in his eyes. Draco paled a little. Snape knew.

A throat clearing had Draco paying attention to Potter, who -though he was blind-, was standing quite confidently by himself and was looking out over the crowd, though they stopped a few people short on either side. 'Alright, this is merely a warning to those who are joining the D.A,' this had Draco sitting up a little with his eyebrows furrowed, he noticed almost everyone drew in deep breaths as if to shout at him, 'We have a few rules set up inside the Room, all of which must be obeyed unless one would like to face the punishment of being booted from the room. But first, I'd like to formally welcome those who signed up, it'll be a pleasure to have you with us.'

Some people snorted, but much to their surprise -and Draco's- Potter did little more than smirk and say, 'I thought some of you might appreciate that.'

'Anyway, the first rule is basic but the most important, no hexing or cursing another student in the room unless directly told to by an instructor,' Potter said. Draco nodded slowly, accepting that for what it was. He could live with holding back on hexing someone.

'And since that is the first and most important rule, I don't see why I shouldn't just copy the rules onto parchment and give it to you,' Potter said merrily, reminding them all so much of Dumbledore that more than a few laughed. 'Professor Snape will have them piled up beneath the bulletin board, so if you have joined or wish to, just grab a copy and memorise them, because they'll certainly help you.'

Snape, seeing his cue, rolled his eyes and flicked his wand in the direction of the bulletin board, where three large piles of parchment materialised and sat neatly, waiting for someone to pick them up. Surprisingly, Potter rolled his eyes as well, 'Enthusiastic much?' He muttered, however, since everyone was quiet his words echoed in the dungeon. Loudly.

Draco neglected the urge to snort and merely smirked in amusement, he could see Pansy's shoulders moving up and down and feel both Blaise and Theo laughing silently beside him. Greg probably had his fist stuffed in his mouth.

'If there's any other questions about the D.A, I've had Hermione link a pair of parchment sheets up with the Protean charm so you can reach me from this common room.' Potter put in, waving his hand at Snape, who looked vaguely put out and flicked his wand at the bulletin again, where a large parchment sheet materialised and pinned itself against it. The words, 'Dumbledore's Army', were written in extremely neat handwriting, and Draco knew that it was far too neat to be Potter's. Probably Granger's.

But how could Potter use a parchment sheet when he couldn't see? Something vile twisted in his stomach at the thought of Potter's sight being gone. It was probably his fault that Potter can't see too.

'But how would that work? You're blind aren't you?' A boy a year below Draco asked bemusedly.

Potter seemed to be getting a kick out of this, he became even more cheerier the more time went on. It was slightly unnerving to the sane and lucid. With a small grin that had Draco's heart skipping a beat, he pulled a matching parchment sheet from his pocket and gestured to Snape to write something on the other.

Snape strode to the parchment on the bulletin board and transfigured two rule parchments into a quill and inkwell. He scratched something on the parchment and turned expectantly towards Potter, who was grinning widely by now. Though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Draco was kind of.. transfixed by the sight. All those pearly white teeth standing straight in view did something to his heart. Especially the way the emeralds in Potter's eyes glimmered.

Draco watched Potter hold the parchment out so that its face was to them with a forced look of interest, as he was busy trying to push aside the effects Potter's smile was having on him. It wasn't hard to do, his confusion over the fact that there was nothing on the parchments face -except for a few odd markings as a borderline- happily took over for the conflicting emotions. The look on Potter's face was expectant, but somehow thrilling in a way. Draco was confused, yet slightly worried for Potter. It just wouldn't do if Potter was mad.

Draco pursed his lips and turned to give Theo and Blaise looks with raised eyebrows, looks that said 'POTTER IS CRAZY!' in capital letters. Though he wouldn't mind if Potter were, everyone got a little crazy every once in a while.

But then the parchment rippled, like someone was dropping a pebble into a pond or closed off lake and a voice like silk began hissing. It was enough to make him freeze.

His heart lodged in his throat at the sound and he desperately fought not to lose his cool. Hands gripping his on either side of him had his head snapping to the left and right, his foggy mind trying to decide whether they were threats or not. But it was only Theo and Blaise, giving him small trembling commiserating smiles and squeezing closer to him in comfort. He let it go, knowing that while they wouldn't mind if he pushed them away like Pansy or Greg would, they needed this, he needed their comfort.

'If anyone decides to write something, feel comfortable that only I will be able to hear it.' Potter smiled, or at least that's what Draco was going with, as that certain smile had a kind of dangerous tilt to it, 'But know that while only I can hear it, I can tell anyone _anything_.' He said silkily.

For a crazy moment, Draco was oddly proud of Potter. He sounded sly and cunning, a threat and a warning rolled up in a sweet voice.

'The first meeting will be in two days time in the Room of Requirement at six thirty,' Potter mentioned, but Draco was too busy holding back the urge to cry by the skin of his teeth, 'Have a nice night.' And then Snape led him away with a swish of his black robes.

Silence reigned in the common room for a long time after that, many dispersing to go sit in front of the rows of fireplaces and others to go to bed. But Draco and his friends stayed sitting in the corner, their hands gripping each others and their eyes downcast. Draco didn't know what to say, he honestly, honestly didn't. He didn't think he could move or think properly without hearing the hissing. It didn't matter that he lived in the dungeons and was a Slytherin, the sound of a snake hissing freaked him out. Especially as the Dark Lord always spoke in Parseltongue when torturing others. His father and himself especially.

'Well,' Pansy whispered, clearing her throat and slowly tugging her hand from Greg and Draco's. 'While that was interesting, we need to get to bed. Or else none of us will get any sleep.' Though she included all of them with what she said, her eyes were pointed directly at Draco. He could feel it.

'Right,' Theo agreed, also pulling away from Draco and the others, 'Come on guys, we need some sleep.' Again, Draco felt another probing stare.

I am not some weak child, He seethed inwardly after a moment of brief silence.

Mind made up, he nodded and pulled away from them as well. He pushed forth a smile and sighed, 'Well, let's go.'

* * *

Why the hell was he doing this? Many things could go wrong, all those other nights that he came here everyone else but Potter was too tired to go bathe in the prefects bathroom, what if it wasn't Potter this time? He worried his bottom lip a moment. There are other people in this school that like the scent of vanilla and chocolate.

Without really knowing why, he snuck along the walls edge and trailed it until he came close enough to the Prefects bathroom. Close enough to smell vanilla and chocolate. Something in his chest cavity seemed to perk up eagerly. He knew it was Potter, it had to have been. The monster in his chest thundered at the thought. Potter's _naked_ in that room, he reminded himself sharply. But that only proved to set that thing in his chest off, because suddenly found himself bathed in that homey scent with his back against the damp inner wall of the room, opposite the door that was the only entry and exit to the room.

And then he realized that yes, this was a bad, bad idea.

'Malfoy?'

Draco blinked like a deer caught in a trap. A very bad idea indeed. He cleared his throat, having found himself unable to speak due to something clogging his throat, like, oh his _heart_ maybe? 'Potter?' He asked dumbly, before smacking himself in the head. Stupid question! Of course it's Potter!

'Back again so soon?' Potter teased from behind the wall. The sounds of splashing jerked Draco out of his inner scolding.

'No need to sound to pleased about it.' He retorted. Did he sound breathy, or was it just himself? Was Potter burning incense candles or something? He thought stupidly.

'Ah, but I so thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company Malfoy, it fills me with happiness.' Potter said satirically, followed by yet another splash.

The beast in his chest roared in approval. Oh I'll fill you with happiness, Draco thought angrily. Before he realized just what he thought, he blushed from head to toe, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. Okay, so maybe Potter actually did burn incense candles, maybe they were lustful ones. 'Potter, are you burning anything in here?' He asked before he could shut his mouth. His eyes slowly shut in embarrassment until they were screwed up.

'Does it smell like I am?' Potter replied, his voice coming out hurried. A series of water splashes against skin had Draco biting his lip. _Potter isn't naked and wet behind me, Potter isn't naked and wet behind me, Potter_ is _wet and naked behind me.... Shit._

'Yes.' He said breathily, slowly moving away from the wall. He can ask what candle Potter's burning, but no mention of Lust candles, that'd give away his game. And my pride, He thought bitterly.

'Well I'm not, but if I was, why're you asking? Are you asthmatic?' Potter said breathily.

The monster in his chest raged against his lungs, making him breathe fire. It was a different kind of breathlessness, he knew that, but the _thing_ behind his ribcage seemed to think that it was for an entirely different reason!

'No,' He said, sucking in a deep breath of the damp homey air, 'But it feels like I'm in a sauna.'

'You can leave you know,' Potter pointed out stupidly, 'I'm not stopping you.'

Yes you are, you fool, He thought helplessly. 'I wanted to take a bath in here.' He said hurriedly, forcing himself quite belatedly to sound whiny.

'Then do so,' Potter said, though he sounded bemused, 'Again, I'm not the one stopping you.'

'I don't want to see your ugly face when I'm naked and besides, I'm not an exhibitionist.' He said haughtily.

'I can't see you,' Potter said quietly, 'And if I did, I'd ignore you. Just like you're going to ignore me when you get in the bath.'

He swallowed down a gulp of guilt. It's only been one day, and he'd already forgotten that Potter is blind. 'I'm sorry,' He said, before he lost his mind and nerve, 'I'm not used to you not being able to see well.'

Potter snorted loudly, 'I've never been able to see well Malfoy, this just comes with the job description of being the worlds most hated and loved person.'

'I doubt you're the most hated person in the world,' He said reluctantly, 'There are far worse people, like the Dark Lord.'

'Well he's dead,' Potter said flatly, 'So that position reverts back to me.'

'Right..' He trailed off. Unsure whether to leave or not, he stood still.

'Are you getting in or are you just going to be awkward and stand there listening to me while I bathe?'

'I'm not being awkward!' He snapped. And then groaned when Potter laughed.

'No but you're standing there listening to me bathe, which is in itself awkward.' Potter laughed.

He had to say, Potter does make a brilliant point. So now is where he makes the decision. To leave, or to stay? The sounds of water splashing had him moving around the wall before he knew what was happening.

'Ah! Glad you decided to join me!' Potter laughed, splashing a large spray of water at him.

Draco had to blink a few times to get his eyes to adjust. It looked like a Winter wonderland, there were bubbles everywhere -even up on the ceiling!-, it looked like Potter had spelled them to stick as well. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the Mermaid in the window. She was absolutely covered in them, and she looked pretty pissed off too.

'You know, you've pissed off the Mermaid right?' He said amusedly, watching in astonishment as Potter actually had the gall -and somehow the sense- to turn around and wave merrily at the squirming Mermaid. She glared and shot him the finger back, but he just kept on waving.

Potter shrugged his broad shoulders, getting Draco's keen eyesight to narrow in on the movement. Saliva pooled in his mouth before he knew what it meant, but he just kept staring at the slightly tanned skin covering taut muscles. There was even a freckle or two! 'You getting in?' Potter asked suggestively, waving his hand at the large bath -that was really a pool- filled with bubbles and chocolate and vanilla scents.

He sucked in a deep breath, which seemed to go by unnoticed by the broad shouldered man in the bathtub, 'No peeking.' He warned, before shimmying off his pants, boxers, shirt, shoes and socks and placing them on the table in the corner, right next to Potter's own clothes.

'Like I could.' Potter scoffed, turning around and swimming to the other end of the pool, baring his slightly tanned back and pale pert bum to Draco's eyes. He watched the soapy water pool in the middle of Potter's back, creating islands out of his pert backside and large expanse of his tanned shoulders.

The saliva he swallowed down before? Yeah, well it made a surprise return visit, and it brought its friends. He was sure that he was now drowning from the inside out.

The monster in his chest purred from the sight, and he swallowed yet another mouthful of saliva.

He had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!   
> Okay, short note seeing it's late and I'm running out of steam.  
> -I have six weeks off of school -as it's Christmas-!  
> -I have no work!  
> -I have no duties that I need to fulfil!  
> Therefore, I have loads and loads of time to write and post!  
> If someone finds anything wrong in this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct/fix it!   
> Alright lovelies, I'm out!  
> ~~Slytherette97


End file.
